


說謊者與高塔

by yuu_ruirei



Series: 說謊者與高塔 [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_ruirei/pseuds/yuu_ruirei
Summary: 食前警告:‧CP:虛風‧黑童話AU設定‧育成,年下要素有‧微量R18G+比較多的R18要素‧虛:非人類設定‧劇情很刀





	1. 第零章

**Author's Note:**

> *Vanitas視角

魔族,夜魅,月亮的孩子…人類總是為我們冠上這些意味不明的名字。他們理所當然的畏懼我們,還視我們為他們的威脅。嘛…反正就也只是我們的食物罷了。實說,他們連自己和我們也經常搞不清楚呢。

_“_ _月は煌めく 赤の瞳_ _♪_

_星に導く ここで_ _会いに来る_ _♪_ _”_

對…對…比如像這個朝向我的歌聲接近,而且毫無防備的人類男性。

滿月的夜晚和暗黑的叢林,這兩件事情加在一起對人類而言有多危險?他們或者永遠也不能真正理解。還是說,他們根本就不知道眼前這個“我”就是他們口中所說的“怪物”。真是一群廢物,連這些自稱“魔物獵人”的人類也不外如是。

啊…那人類身上的,是逝去了的同族的氣味…這就只好…

_讓他更加痛苦的死去吧。_

那個獵人打扮的男性見到的是一個無依無靠,在夜色中迷失的黑髮男孩。他的上半身暴露在寒凜的月色之中,全身也在瑟瑟發抖。

“吶…叔叔…餓…”他白哲的肌膚和消瘦的身形,在人類的眼中就是一個好不容易在主人家裡脫逃的童奴,因為迷路而落得如此田地。

作為魔物獵人的男性果然是看出了端倪了吧?看他猶豫不決的目光就能夠明白。

男孩藏好笑容,繼續唱着:

_“_ _俺の元へ 跪いて_ _♪_ _”_

看吧!他們連反應過來的時間也沒有。從他無神的目光就知道,他已經徹底的失去了反撃的機會。

可是啊~區區食物,也敢對別的族人出手,還真是狂妄自大的人類。

“醒來吧,我就特別的讓你看到最後吧,人(‧)類(‧)。”我伏身在那隻不能反抗的獵物身上,特意讓他看清楚我本來的模樣。

幼小男童的身體在人類的眼皮下急速成長成姣好的少年身段,我用雙手捏着了那人的喉部,在他快要因缺氧而昏厥時唱出了誘發欲望的歌:

_“_ _会いたい人_ _愛しい人_ _♪_ _”_

聽說人類在這種時候會特別興奮的吧?雖說,我根本不會跟人類做就是。

看來光是歌的力量已經讓這男人硬得快要從褲子中跳脫出來了。我看了看那快支撐不住內容物的褲襠,放開他快斷氣的咽喉。沾上魔族的血的人將會在恐懼和絕望中死去,沒有比此更棒的報應了吧?

首先是用以追趕我們的兩腿,接著是割下了同族頭顱的手…不夠呢~光是這些當然是不足夠。眼球,耳朵,鼻子,我要他在一片漆黑和寂靜中可憐的死去!

在被毀得面目全非的遺體和白骨前,我刻意留下了“那人”的遺物。有如一場宣示自我的惡作劇般,一場對人類捕殺魔族的報仇。

_“_ _夢へ誘う_ _♪”_

最後的歌詞在空無一人的月夜裡迴盪着。

=================================================================

自有記憶而來,我就從未離開過這片林木的庇護。_那首歌_和在體內奔流的魔力就是我本能的一部分,靠着它們我才能在這殘酷的世界存活至今。

“朋友”?沒有。

“家人”?沒有。

當然,“家”也是沒有的。

在暗黑中誕生的我們,不需要這些多餘的東西就能一直生存着。而在我們眼中的其他同族,也不過是能交換情報和能交配的對象而已。反正我們一族中所有人也是這樣一路活過來的。

_這片森林就是我的全世界。–我一度也是這麼覺得。_

===============================================================

那天是風鈴草和桔梗花盛開的日子。本來無人造訪的森林,今日卻多了為花而來的人類。人類啊…以個體來說的確是一種很脆弱無力的生物,然而作為群體時,實說我也不太想去胡亂招惹他們。特別在白日裡,魔力比較弱的時間。

討厭烈陽的我一直躲在樹上打瞌。木漏的陽光和與花香混和的微風,這些比不上午夜的清風和銀月的舒爽。因此,我也沒有就此深眠下去。

在樹下有三個…嗯…大概是兩大一小吧?

“爸爸~媽媽~看!好多的花!”那是一個採着桔梗花的男童,他的金髮在陽光下反光刺眼叫人好難不注意他的存在。

他們一家三人也提着竹籃,裡頭的都是花,大概是來採花去賣的人類吧?不過看他們寒酸的打扮,大概窮得連農工也輪不到這打扮呢。據我所知:人類的社會難懂又麻煩,對他們來說:“金錢”比他們的一切都來得重要。到這片危險四伏的野外採花也是為了這原因吧?

我眯着眼,觀察人類的一舉一動也是一種打發時間的方法,還說不定能到得什麼有用的情報…

金髮的男孩在淡紫色的花海裡一邊摘花一邊嬉戲,而他的父母則在樹蔭下守望着自家的兒子。那個男人和女人的表情跟男孩相反,是兩塊愁眉不展的臉。還壓低聲線,好像想不讓兒子知道他們的對話似的:

“怎麼辦…親愛的我們總不能繼續這樣下去的吧?”女人說。

“那你倒是自己想辦法啊,要不然就把孩子打掉。還是說你不想要Ventus了嗎?”誒~這就是那孩子的名字嗎?

_Ventus…_ _是個__不常見的人類名字…_

那二個人類接下來的對話我也沒什麼耐心再細聽下去,畢竟人類所煩惱的事情都是千篇一律,連當是消遣也感覺只是浪費時間。

天色由白日漸轉為黃昏,我想那一家三口也快回到人類的村莊裡了吧?畢竟在夜裡有膽子進這森林裡的人類,最後也會落得同一個下場。日月交替的逢魔之時,是起床的時間了。

保持着男童外表的我,開始唱着引導迷路人類走進圈套的歌:

_“_ _月は煌めく 赤の瞳_ _♪_ _”_

魔性的歌聲四出尋找落單迷路的可憐蟲。來吧來吧~讓我看看今晚的晚餐是怎麼的模樣~

啊~聽到了,是木枝被躊躇的腳步踏斷的響聲。像緊張的野兔一樣,每一步也小心營營,被未知的歌聲牽引着,一步一步的走向深淵。只要再唱一句的話,他就會出現在我的面前了吧?

_“__星に導く ここで_…誒?小孩?”而且還要是剛剛的…

我看着他的臉,他也看着我的瞼,幼少的藍瞳中充滿了疑惑,歪着頭問:

“你…也是小孩吧?都這麼晚了,為什麼還一人在這兒唱歌?難道說,迷路了?”

_迷路_ _…_ _哈哈哈哈_ _…_ _真可笑_ _…_ _我竟然被一個人類男孩_ _擔心我在自己的家中迷路…_

看他在擔心同類的表情,實在是太逗樂了。那麼,再來跟他玩玩吧~

“吶…你才是…一人跑到這裡來,不害怕嗎?”我繼續模仿着人類小孩的語氣,誘導他走進落單的恐懼之中。

看他的短小的四肢也像初生的羔羊般顫抖不停,很害怕吧?很想回去吧?

“唔…不,不害怕。你剛剛不是也在唱着歌嗎?所以,我不怕。”看他還在逞強的擠出笑臉,不愧是人類的孩子–都是與生俱來的說謊者。

那麼,就再問一個,然後就把他當成點心吃掉吧。

“那…那個呢…我其實不是人類…但是,肚子好餓…如果可以的話,把你(‧)的(‧)肉(‧)分我一點可以嗎?”

遊戲可以完結了吧?這可是沒有人能通過的試驗哦。吶…Ventus你果然也是普通的人類吧?

他五官同時把驚愕之情都一併寫在臉上,跟其他知道自己大難臨頭的人類一點區別也沒有。來吧~快回答吧!說出實話吧!

“那是…真的嗎?吶…肚子還是很餓嗎?不用擔心…馬上就好了…”他的嗓子裡明明滿是驚恐和害怕,雙手卻在隨身的竹籃裡拿出了剛才用來採花的小刀。忍着淚水,往大腿幼嫩的部位削了下去…

反手握刀的他連力氣也沒好好控制住,一下子刀就鬆手掉到草地上。

_等等…這傢伙難道真的…哈哈哈哈…哈哈哈哈…太有趣了,就這樣吃掉真的浪費。_

大腿留下刀傷並不深入,但是缺少皮膚保護的一塊正在把血水一點一滴的滲透出來。他因疼痛而流淚,咽嗚的輕息着,而手裡那塊被自己割下的皮膚卻小心翼翼的拿好,遞到我面前來:

“吃…吃點吧…雖然只能給你一點點…對…對不起…”

實說我也是有生以來第一次見到會這樣做的人類。他那個分我食物的樣子,完全不像一個剛剛把自己的皮肉削下來的男孩該有的表情。他應該是要哭叫着“不要吃我”或者“請放過我”之類的才對。

“那個…真的可以吃嗎?”我繼續演着。

“嗯。快吃點吧,你也快餓壞了吧?”他笑了,天真無邪地笑了…

“真有意思…Ventus。你的禮物我就收下來了哦,哼哼…”沒有繼續逢場作戲的耐性,我低頭舔上了他大腿那塊曝露外頭的真皮。

_嗯~這味道真特別。_

黑髮的魔物一邊邪魅地笑着,一邊把無垢的男孩推倒在草坪之上。

_“_ _我就特別的讓你看看:這片你們(人類)看不到的星空。”魔物在男孩耳邊輕語着。_

第一次見到如此寬敞的銀河,男孩甚至能把剛才的痛感通通都拋諸腦後,因為作為人類的他沒有看到夜空的機會。

“真美…”被眼前的美景驚呆的Ventus情不自禁地感嘆着。

果然是太陽的孩子(人類)啊…

_“_ _夢へ誘う_ _♪”_

睡吧…反正我很快就會把你弄到這邊來。

Ventus…


	2. 第一章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *大部分Ventus視角

_–兩個身穿黑袍的旅人在一條小村莊的入口如此對話着:_

_“_ _你…肯定真的要這麼做嗎?”高級的皮質衣帽下,垂下了數絲的銀髮。_

_“_ _呀,對啊。有意見嗎?”下定決心之人說道。_

_“_ _哼哼…你要是也像那傢伙般,我可不會只笑笑你就了事哦~”_

_“_ _你也沒資格說我啊。再說,那傢伙最後還不是被你撿回去了嗎?哈哈哈_ _哈_ _…”_ _–_

森林,夜空,歌聲和有着金色星瞳的男孩…我自從一次在野外跟父母走散的經歷後,這些片段就像刻在腦海中的烙印般時不時出現在我的夢境裡,想拿掉還是忘掉也做不到。

至於為什麼會在野外迷失和我是如何回來的,亦無從得知。我只知道一件事,一件大人們告訴我的事:

“連那片會吃人的森林也嚥不下,真的是個大罪之人。”

漸漸的,連村裡的其他孩子也對我避之則吉。我想,也是當然的吧?因為…

我望向那群穿黑色衣服的大人們,着列隊一個接一個的把花放在廣場上的木箱前。大家也很傷心,有些大人還在哭着。媽媽有告訴過我,那是村裡有誰要離去才會做的儀式,因為大家也捨不得要離開的人才會這麼傷心。

這樣的儀式好像分成了兩種:“閉上木箱”和“開着木箱”。而當我被刻下那些“記憶”後,這些儀式不單止愈辦愈多,而且也沒幾次是“開着木箱”的。今日要說再見的人是商人先生嗎?起初我還以為只有送別獵人先生的儀式才會“閉上木箱”。

商人先生的兒子好像注意到在旁邊經過的我…

“果然是你把惡魔都引過來了嗎?”小少爺指罵着。

“對不起…”除了道歉以外,我想不出其他能回應的話。

“你倒是把我的丈夫還我!”連商人夫人也加入了。

“我…”做不到,怎麼辦好?

接著,連其他旁人也接二連三的向我這邊迫近過來。明明我有聽媽媽的話,在外面要一直戴好蓋住臉容和頭髮的帽子。

黑色的牆壁把我團團圍困,他的言語如同長矛和尖刺一樣,而我便是他們的目標。

“搞不好他也是魔族吧?Ventus…Ventus…根本不像人類的名字!”

_不對…這是爸爸給我取下的名字…_

“一頭金髮的還長着這種像妖精般的臉,真噁心。”帽子被旁邊的女士強行摘下後,什麼也遮掩不了我驚惶無助的臉。

_有誰嗎…有誰來…救救我…_

全身的神經也在不斷的告訴我不能再停蹄原地,可是兩腿沈重得像被鉛鐵貫滿了一樣,寸步難行。

不快點回去的話,會害爸媽擔心的。可是…找不到媽媽臨盆時需要的草藥的話…媽媽會…媽媽會…

“這隻惡魔,我們留不得!” “對!”

_人們連續失去親人的悲痛和憤怒,還有對男孩幸運生還的不解和排斥變成了憎恨的種子。這顆種子一直在周遭的心靈裡發芽成長,到第十三位死無全屍的犧牲者出現時,他們自己也終於變成一群失去理智的野獸。_

就算用手塞上耳朵,指責的聲音和憎惡的臉孔也在源源不絕地侵占我的聽覺和視覺。我的身體像是被人們手上無形的鎖鏈綑綁着似的,什麼地方也去不了,連喉嚨也發不出任何聲響來。

“那麼~把這孩子再丟到森林裡如何~?還是說?由你們來當怪物的糧食嗎?哈哈哈哈…反正人類的做法也不外如是~”

藐視一切的聲音和態度屬於一個素未謀面的背影,他跟村裡的人們一樣穿着一襲黑色的裝扮,只是在衣服的用料上令人感覺到一種高級的感覺…那布料不似是由棉花編織而成的模樣,這種反射着光的東西我只有在領主大人家的人們身上見過。

那人的言辭好像有着某種法力一樣,語剛落下,就是鴉雀無聲。

他是…誰?是領主大人身邊的人嗎?

我試着抬頭窺探他的臉。

四目交投,然後對上視線,那是…那是…! 金色的…!?

可是,為什麼總覺得跟印象中的不一樣?“他”明明跟我一樣是小孩才對…

“你又是他的什麼人?我可沒記得在附近見過你吧!”某位中年的男子說。

“區區食物,還真敢說呢~”餘裕的表情下藏匿了什麼?大概就是人們口中所說“對未知之物的恐懼”了。

“什…什麼?你在說什麼??”他身上的不祥感和戾氣叫所有人也想要退避三舍,就連那個發起挑撥的人也一樣。

“說事實罷了,大~叔~在魔族面前,我們人類不也只是他們的食物嗎?哈哈…”他說的是大家也不願聽到的事實,因為根本沒有人有直言此事的勇氣。

“再說~如果這孩子是真正的魔物的話,他又會首先想嚐嚐誰的味道?”他把戲謔的話說都成了警戒之言,叫所有人都感到了心寒。

是誰不願面對現實?答案呼之欲出。於是眼見自己處於理虧之勢的人們,還是理所當然的回到自己的“日常”之中。

那人比村落裡任何人都危險,仿佛就是真正的魔物…

我本能地後退着,想要不發一響的離去這種場合。感覺要是跟他扯上關係的話,說不定會…

“找到你了。Ventus。”

被喚到名字的瞬間,他的磁性的嗓音叫我汗毛直豎,如被看上的野兔般抖擻不停。

而我甚至不知道為何素未謀面的他會對我這麼在意。

“哥…哥哥…是?”

他在蹲下的同時,口唇好似在對我說着些什麼,只是我聽不清楚他的話。

_“_ _變成我的東西吧,Ventus。”魔物對他的獵物說道。_

衣帽裡的是慘白的膚色和烏黑的亂髮。從正面再看一遍這臉朧,果然令我感到似曾相識,尤其是那雙不常見的金眸。

“拿去。”異物被塞到手上的觸感,軟軟的還有着某種香氣…

我低頭一看。那是…那是!媽媽拜託我去找的草藥!

“哥哥,謝…誒?不見了?”

===============================================================

回家以後,爸爸媽媽的心情都好像不太好。

我把草藥都放好在廚房裡後,就突然被頂着大肚子的媽媽用力地擁在懷中。

她…在哭泣着。

“對不起…對不起…是媽媽不好…”我一時反應不過來,只管站在原地任由媽媽放聲大哭。

爸爸則是在旁觀着,還好像有點不耐煩的蹬着腳。

“別再哭了,好嗎?那是為了他,也是為了我們。”爸爸把依依不捨的媽媽拖離我的身邊,他的眼神…好可怕…

是我做錯事了,對嗎?都是我害他們傷心…害他們一直在哭…

_所以,若是我要受到怎麼樣的懲罰也好,也沒有關係。只要能令他們重拾笑容的話,我願意去為他們做任何的事。_

對。那時候的我的確是如此的向神明祈禱着。只是在我面前出現的並不是神明,而是惡魔,那人肯是如假包換的惡魔…

_只要被森林中金目的惡魔看上,就沒有任何人能逃過被吞下的命運。_

–我們的村落的確是有一個這樣的傳說。

“來吧,Ventus。由我帶你離開這地方吧。”他向我伸出了手。

“……”不行,唯獨是這人…

“快走!你別要再回來!”那是爸爸的聲音…

“對不起…Ven…對不起…”媽媽…?

_大多數的人類都對甘美的惡魔之言毫無招架之力,連Ventus的父母也同樣。就連惡魔自己也沒意料到,所謂的人類在他們的兩親眼中也只值丁點的金錢而已–七個金幣和一棵在森林裡常見的草藥而已。_

媽媽的哭聲在聽覺緩緩中消去,我好像又聽到了那夢中的“歌”…

===============================================================

_–兩個身穿黑袍的旅人和一個失神的男孩在一處山坡上眺望着山下的村落。銀髮的旅人和黑髮的旅人好像是一對好友似的有談有笑,而男孩則像一個扯線人偶一般默默的跟在黑髮旅人的身後。_

_“_ _原來就是為了這傢伙搞得這麼大條周章嗎?哈哈…還真有你的啊~Vanitas。”銀髮的旅人笑道。_

_“_ _隨你怎說吧~照約,那村子的獵物歸你。要報仇也好圈養着也好,隨Riku你喜歡吧。”被喚作Vanitas的人回應道。_

_“_ _可是呢~這傢伙…的確蠻滿像他啊。真可惜,是個人類。”名為Riku的魔族少年觀摩着這個要Vanitas特意去跟人類做交易才弄得回來的人類男孩,就像在觀賞着一個陶瓷人偶一樣。_

_“_ _哈哈哈哈…我說得對吧?簡直就是那個人的人類版本啊~是件不錯的玩具吧?”_

_Riku_ _沒有對Vanitas的趣味再多加意見。因為他說的那個人,就是讓Riku在意的另一名魔族少年–Sora。他的仇,Riku誓要那個人類和他相關的人血債血償。於是Vanitas便向他提供了這次的交易:_

_“_ _那是我的狩獵場沒錯~可是我沒記錯的話,那個魔物獵人–Xehanort的家族好像也是扎根在這兒沒錯吧?只要你用記憶魔女的咒語來跟我交換的話,除了Ventus以外,所有的人類也歸你隨意處置好了。”_

_這就是兩位金目惡魔之間的交易,一場人類無法理解的交易。_

================================================================

.

..

…

……

我是一個無父無母的孤兒,出生的時候就是在這座高塔中被發現的。而他是這裡本來的住人,我的義兄–Vanitas。

因為一場大病,我失去了自己七歲以前的所有記憶。關於“我”的一切,也是他告訴我的。

“我…是…誰?”

“你是Ventus,就是_我的_Ventus呀。”那笑容背後的意義我無從得知。

“是的…Vanitas…”

吶…Vanitas…為什麼我的眼淚會一直停不下來?

有誰能告訴我嗎?

我是誰?


	3. 第二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ventus視角  
*本章有肉,慎

_–南方的森林,又被稱作虛空之輪,以其地形而得名。相傳在那森林之中,有一座會吃人的高塔。根據當地人所說那是一座廢棄多時的舊觀星塔,至於這座高塔會把人當成食物的傳聞便由虛空之輪附近的村莊大火開始。–_

鳥鳴還有晨露的香氣,一成不變的景色在眼前擴展出來。這兒是一間對一人來說稍為過大的寢室,我就生活在這個羅列着各種家具的空間裡,從未離開。即使如此,這裡的生活從不欠缺,因為那人總會把所需的一切都準備妥當。

盡管窗戶外邊的天地與我從不相干,我的視線卻一直無法從它身上移開。腦內一直不由自主地被一種異常的想法糾纏着:

_“_ _我也許不屬於這個地方…”_

當閉上雙目時,偶爾在除了在高塔中生活的片段外,也會跳出一些我身處未曾踏足之地的殘像。就算我多次詢問他關於自己七歲以前的事,得來的回答也如同這座高塔一樣一成不變:

“那些都只不過是你的夢而已,因為啦,Ventus你是在襁褓中被遺棄到這兒來的。”

我的義兄–Vanitas,是我記憶中唯一見過的“別人”。他是我生命中最熟悉同時是最陌生的人,這座高塔的主人。他好像是一名精通草藥的巫師,以魔藥的力量一直維持着不變的外表,看起來的年齡跟現在的我也差距不遠了。他是如此吩咐我的,要好好打理高塔中的植物,還有別可打到外面去的主意。

把牽上長繩的水桶向塔下的河流一擲,再抽回來就能取到滿滿一桶的食水。而打開屋頂上的天窗就好讓牠們都能吸收到太陽的養份。沒有任何到外面去的必要。

這裡的出入口除了窗戶之外還有一個–一道只能用魔法打開的暗門,那是Vanitas專用的出入口,後面還有他的起居間和其他不許進入的部分,當中包括了廚房。

每天早晨和傍晚時,他也會把已經做好了的餐點都端上桌一起享用。而他通常也不會在別的時間到這裡來,於是我的夜裡的餘暇就只有觀星。

星空,那是最初出現在我殘缺不全的記憶裡的畫面。我無法証明那段如夢似幻的記憶是真是假,我只是想知道那天,那個在月夜中歌唱的男孩,他到底是我的幻想還是被我忘掉的某個重要的人?

假如我能找到他的話,我的過去就不會再是一片空白了。在無數的星夜裡,我從沒有停止過向上天禱告:

_“_ _只有一次也好,一會兒也好。我也想再與他見面,把這片星空的留在我回憶中的他。_ _”_

有一個如此想見的人是我的秘密,因為Vanitas他一向也很討厭我去提起除了他以外的人。隱居於此,也應該是出於這種意圖吧?

從觀察星座運行的過程中,我學會了用星座的位置去得知當前日子的時節。以自學得來的這項技巧並非完美,會有數天的誤差也沒能說準。盡管如此我還是慢慢注意到:室女的鑽石從星空落下的時候,大概就差不多是我的誕生日了。

“誕生日”,那是全年裡唯一一次Vanitas會願意把一件我想知道的事情教給我的日子。這就是我們之間的約定,只要平日我不去問多餘的事的話,他就會如此的獎勵我。

所以,我想…今年的話…

===============================================================

兩人的餐桌上放着一成不變的晚餐:肉湯,麵包和野菜。這些東西由什麼地方得來也好,用什麼方法得來也好,都與我毫無關係,跟外面的世界一樣。未被允許外出的我和外面的天地,真的注定要如此一生相隔嗎?

我放下湯匙,思考良久…

在髮縫之間,我看到他那個輕挑的微笑,單手托腮,反是在期待着我的衝口而出。

“怎麼了?Ventus你有想說的話嗎?你也知道我最討厭你吞吞吐吐…_吧?_”語尾剛下,他已經不知不覺的來到我的身後。

上半身被那雙冰冷的手從後按住,他就是一隻長着獠牙和利爪的野獸,每次當我一想嚐試一口自由的味道他都會知道。

“所~以~啊~Venty今年的誕生日……”

他的指甲劃過木桌,吱吱作響,收尾卻是“嚓”的一聲,不帶拖泥帶水,清脆利落–仿如向我暗示着他擁有能如此終結他者性命的力量。我在這種強大面前,毫無勝算。壓倒性的力量差伴隨的恐懼,正是我從不忤逆他的理由

“是想問我:_怎樣才會令我讓你到外面去,_對吧?”

微笑着的他把二人的上下之分原原本本的在空氣中呈現出來。彈指一揮下,搖晃的燭光紛紛熄滅。我不知道他是如何做到在這片漆黑中打開厚重的窗簾,他金黃的瞳如在晚裡發光一樣,繼續鎖定上我這隻沒有能力逃跑的脆弱生物。

“不…不是,我只是…”我連忙否認着他的猜想,明明沒有在撒謊卻感到心臟在亂跳。我到底在害怕什麼?我想知道的只是關於“那歌”的事!

對!只要不提到別人的話,他肯定會告訴我的。

“那,是什麼?想知道外面有多危險嗎?還是外面的人是一群怎樣的傢伙?我全都告訴你也是可以的啊~哈哈~”

“不是!我想知道的是…!想知道的是……_歌_…那首在我腦中揮之不去的_歌_!”我賭上渾身的勇氣終於說這句早應出口的話。

他意外地顯出無趣的表情:_“__啊?對嗎?就是這樣而已嗎?”_我猜這大概就是他現在想表達的話了…

_果然那段記憶就是沒這麼容易被消去啊…魔族少年對人類男孩施下的記憶魔法存在着幾個已知的弱點:_

  1. _無法消去身體被魔力影響過的痕跡_
  2. _無法消去肢體記憶_
  3. _記憶的斷片有機__會__會殘存在無意識之中_

_“_ _不過對手只是個人類小孩的話,也沒什麼關係吧?”–把咒術交給Vanitas的Riku如此說道。既然這魔法無法拯救“他(Sora)”的話,留着也沒有意思。那雙海藍色的瞳至令依然無法回到昔日的模樣,靈魂被損壞的魔族幾乎沒有痊癒的可能。_

“好吧,我就教給你好了。反正你也_成年_了。”他的喜怒無常我無法理解,這種看似不樂意的論調,說不定也是在故意的想要我放棄找尋那個問題的答案。

“真的?”我始終不敢相信他會願意告訴我這件事。

“對啊~當然是真的啊~那_歌_也好,讓我放你到外面去的方法也好。_我都一拼告訴你好了__…_”這把熟悉的嗓子穿過頭顱的同時,那話的內容令我無法一時全部處理。

等一下…

我有問到他要怎樣做才會被釋放嗎?

“今夜的月亮很明亮對吧?”是在邀請着?還是在試探着?

當我正想開口回答,他按住了我那半開的嘴唇,繼續說道:

“那麼…唱出來吧~你的話,肯定能做到。”

_“_ _月_ _…_ _は_ _…_ _煌めく_ _…”_

被未知的力量引領着,不明的旋律和語句順口而出。

“哼哼…果然…”

這種感覺是什麼?那是連體內的骨骼也在迴盪着歌的聲響,全身的細胞也在附和着歌聲本身。我甚至覺得這歌並不是從我的口中被詠唱出,而是從靈魂內別的一個地方,我想不起來的_部份_。這種力量,這_歌_到底是…

慌亂失焦的雙目被冰凍的手掩蓋着。視野化為一片黑暗,其他感官相對地變得敏銳的同時,他又一次如此引導着:

“你的眼什麼也見不到,也反映不到什麼出來。很想找到他們嗎?想要找到夢境中的人們吧?”

是本能嗎?不…不對…是我的本能在抗拒着這股力量才對。

_“_ _赤_ _…_ _の瞳_ _…_ _星に導くここで_ _…”_

歌之中,每一個字詞都被賦予了魔力。跟夢中的歌不一樣,因為這力量正是從我而來…

“吶…Vanitas…為…什麼…這歌…到底是…?”

他的氣息從背後而來,遮蔽左目的手從我的臉上開始向下挪移,重見光明的眼流下了一顆驚慌逃跑的淚珠。腰部,被那有力的臂彎重重鎖死,肩膀上的重量就是他施予的另一重束縛。

“並沒有害怕的必要…因為_這歌_就是‧‧‧‧的關鍵所在…”

連他的說話也無法好好聽清,然而下一句的歌詞已經漸漸從我的腦內浮現:

_“_ _会いに来る 会いたい人_ _…”_

為什麼…這身體居然還在這時開始沸騰發熱…?

扣着下腰的手越過衣擺,滾燙的肌膚被異於自身的冰涼牽引着。被劃過的一處一處都是焰山火海,就連流下的汗水也只在助燃這場蔓延的大火。頸動脈的鄰近處突然被施下一口不輕的噬咬,我甚至能感覺到自己的血珠被他一一舔去…

“唔呀…為什麼…突然…?”

_他在一直刻意隱去的獠牙和他真正的一面,這時的我根本一無所知。_

“不,沒什麼~吶~Ventus,你還是跟_那時候_一樣,完全沒變呢…_就連這味道也是_。”

那時候?味道?他在說的是…?

“你…在說什麼…?我不是一直也…?”出現的疑問接二連三,不論是他現在的行為和過去的一切。他就像一座無止境的迷宮般,我在他的眼中只不過是個找不到出口的小孩而已。

“反正你也是想不起來的吧?呀~對啊~接下來的事也是很快就會忘記了呢~哈哈哈哈…”上衣底下的手繼續肆意奔走,撫摸着我的肉體,他養育的成果。

“Vani…tas?不…不要…我很害怕啊…”他沒有放過一邊說着接近求饒的話並且全身發抖的我,另一隻手在逐少逐少的解開褲襠的束繩。如惡魔一樣的他無半點想要住手的意思,牽上發燙的肢體附和上他一起作惡。

“害怕嗎?那麼…不去看就好,你說不是嗎?”_ “__我的Ventus”_

失重一墜,身體便落在乾淨整齊的睡床之上。這幅泛起櫻緋之色的軀體,真的還屬於我嗎?

火海的核心部自顧地向天叫囂着,它簡直筆直得想要獨單逃離跟主人的連接似的。就連被Vanitas的尖牙磨擦,也能刺激得令它吐出感動的露水。Vanitas就像是個貪婪的美食家,把甘露一點不漏地傾飲下去同時還滿意地舔着泉洞讓它沒有停止的機會。這時的我連眼也閉合不上,因為恐懼和羞恥的淚水快把整個眼眶都浸沒過去。

使不上力氣的手想要推開一反常態的義兄,欲是無功而還。散亂無章的吟泣聲時不時從嘴裡跑出:

“嗚…不…要…身體…很熱…很痛…對不起…對不起…啊…”

如悲嗚般的喊聲對不知憐惜是何物的他來說,是助興,只會讓他更加興奮起來:

“哈哈…哈哈哈哈…真的是傑作啊!我都快認不出來了,你的身體竟然還可以做到這樣的事。不愧是我看中的你(獵物)啊!Ventus!Ventus!!!”

來不及脫掉的布料全部都被撕扯成碎片。不要…接下來的事,他要對我做的事…拜託,快停下…

瞳孔中驚惶的靈魂被金目的惡魔緊緊勾上,作為囚人的我只能任由他揮舞那縛在靈魂上的鎖鏈。

啊…又要來了…那份不受控制的灼熱難耐…

居高臨下的他乾脆把碩大直接拍到我的臉頰上,好像是在等着什麼的…在期待我的反應似的…見身下的人呆滯得不懂如何反應,他更是扶上我的臉讓我把它含到口裡去…

“感覺變得好了些沒有?Ventus,都吞下去會更舒服哦~”

他的白濁因傾斜的角度緩緩的流到我的喉嚨裡去,在喘息的同時還有少許的殘留物從嘴角滑下。在他的眼裡,大概是一片絕境。

“嗯…唔…還是…很熱…怎麼辦…”

喉中的流體退去後,身體還比先前更為熾熱。尚未滿足的空洞感令我的手不由自控地拉住了想要動身離去的Vanitas。

“什麼了?你不是說了要我停下的嗎?Ventus。”他撫着我的頭,故作溫柔的說道。

_明明早就知道眼前的少年陷於名為肉欲的劫火之中,但即使如此也還未足夠。因為要令他的想法如願實行的話,這必須要是一次讓少年的身體能徹底記住的事。_

一絲不掛的Vanitas坐在床邊的椅子上蹺腿微笑着。就像黑夜中的帝王般,俯瞰着,嘲笑着將快溺斃在欲海中的少年。

現在的我光是翻身也得忍耐着下身跟床舖磨擦的不適感,拖拖跌跌的終於爬到Vanitas的身前,而他卻一直冷眼旁觀如此痛苦的我。

“救…救…我…求求你…”

“誒~?我可是聽不到哦~來吧,來言歸正傳了吧~”

“什…麼…?”

他扯着我的頭髮把嘴巴靠到我的耳邊,如同在命令着我的身體般:

_“_ _是歌哦。_ _”_

“_愛し__…__い人__…__俺の__…_唔!?”

如他所願而唱出歌聲的嘴唇得到了暴君初次的施賞,Vanitas就是那位隨性不仁的暴君而我就是他的金絲鳥–只容許知曉他想要的歌聲。

“是~做得很好哦~我可愛的Ventus。全‧都‧唱‧出‧來‧了‧呢~”他眼裡毫不在意因_歌_的力量而再度升溫的我,他只在乎_他的成果_能否順利使出惡魔的力量。

為什麼…明明我一直也沒有違背過他的意思…難道我是個壞孩子嗎？

“鳴嗯…身體還是…還是…”哭訴着肉體的痛苦難耐,這樣的我甚至不知道要怎麼做才能解決下身渴慕被填滿的空洞感。前端和後穴,不論是哪一邊也同樣饑渴難耐。只要大腿裡側的磨擦就算有多細微,也能令濕膩的糊液便順勢流出。於腦內湧現的羞辱感叫我不繼地嘗試把雙腿合攏,可是穴口持續閉合不定反而弄巧成拙的令洪水無從息止。

“Va…ni…tas…”

“怎樣了?_那歌啊_,已經全部都教給你了哦。啊?難道說,Ventus你還有什麼想要知道的事?比如是…_令這身體更加快樂的事_嗎?”

身體的…快樂?這些對我來說都是前所未聞的事,跟同是男性的他做了的話會怎樣?我會被吃掉了嗎?被熊熊欲火燒焦的身體,無法拒絕一切甘甜的誘惑。

“哈啊…哈…求求你…告訴…我吧…”

這是我頭一次在這種事上採取自主的行動,以摟靠上那堅碩的背後當作請求對方的表示。他的味道好香…好甜…彷如似曾相識卻想不起來的香氣和腥甜感…

真奇怪…我記得平日的他身上也是沒有這種味道的…_簡直就像,那夢的…_

“哼。不愧是你呢…”冷笑一聲下,Vanitas輕而易舉就取回床上的主導。

看不到星空和明月,我的眼裡只有一隻勢將要把我吃下的猛獸。至少在被吞掉之前,夢中的歌再也不只是我的幻想,說不定那男孩也…太好了…

_這個笑容…這表情…這個說謊者(人類)…對他們而言–撒謊這件事就跟我們會對他們的血肉食髓知味一樣理所當然。這就是人類,連同族也會互相出賣利用的一種生物。_

_此時的Vanitas如此斷定着:因為在他的骨子裡還是人之子,就算軀體早已偏離人之道,本性也不會轉變。_

“喂!人類。我說你剛才不是一直也在哭叫着的嗎?這樣的笑容是要給誰看?!果然是外面的誰,對吧?”如同在揭穿犯人的謊言似的,他以拷問的口吻來迫使我去承認那件從沒發生過的事。

他從不聽取辯言,也不需要解釋。制裁之刃早已重重地插進滾燙緊張的肉穴之中。在我的認知裡早就很清楚他並不是人類的事實,只是如此突然被直言被稱作人類,讓我再次認清了自己和他的區別。

很痛…裡面的感覺好像快要被強行撐破,重覆不斷的插入還有貫入體內的濁液,把我和他的部分變得混然不清。這副肉體和靈魂之間失去了連結,名為“Ventus”的自我在痛苦和愉悅的糾纏中被孤立起來。此刻的現實,好像觸手可及,但這雙手卻一直屆不過去。

“Vani…tas…我…沒有…”直到眼眶再分泌不出淚水,連聲音都快發不出來,口中依然在覆述着這樣的話…

從未被開拓過的穴腔被強行肏成如何淫靡的模樣?被固定在Vanitas身上繼續施暴的我無法想象下去。況且,裝不下去的_東西_和留在身上的_東西_全部都是同樣的乳白濕淋。

“真是…壞孩子啊…都不及這身體…誠實呢…唔嗯…”全身一顫,更多的精液繼續源源不絕地從下體流出,他伸去接住它們再塗抹到我的身上去。

連剛才的射精是在裡面的第幾遍也想不起來,因為我的意識也在他的瘋狂下中斷了好幾次…

_快要壞掉了。_

.

.

.

.

.

_“_ _所以才說,我從不跟人類做。”_

是誰的聲音?

溫暖的晨光跟桔梗花茶的氣味…

啊…是該起床的時候了,因為今日是特別的日子。

今日是…我的誕生日。

“早上好~Vanitas~”

_惡魔向少年微笑着,昨夜的狂亂猶如沒有發生過一樣。_

“早上好,Ventus。生日快樂。跟說好的一樣,只要“他”一來迎接你,就放你離開這裡。好嗎?”

就在這年,他終於理解了我的心願:我想與“他”重逢,就是我的記憶唯一剩下的“他”。

“他”就是如夢幻般於星空之下歌唱的男孩,那個一直出現在我的夢裡的“別人”。

多虧Vanitas的幫助,我終於記起了“他”的歌。所以,接下來只要…

_“_ _來吧,唱歌吧~Ventus。”_

_沒有人知道這所高塔內傳出的歌聲來自於一名記憶殘漏的少年,更沒有人知道少年所尋找的人身在何方。_

_–惡魔和金絲雀所在的高塔,其中的真相無人知曉。–_


	4. 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Vanitas視角

_很久很久以前,這已是一件在Vanitas的記憶中封塵而久的往事了…_

_像Vanitas跟Riku般以死靈為核心,以土地靈氣作為魔力源的魔族注定在成年之前都不能離開自己的出生地,其中誰也不能例外。因為只要一旦在成長期完結前離開出生地,生前是一般生命的死靈核心就不能完成轉生成魔族的程序。_

_當時的Vanitas連人類是一種怎麼樣的生物也只到聽途道說的理解而已。_

_直到那天,他親眼目睹了一個跟他年紀相近的魔族少年居然為了某個人類而自願放棄魔族與生俱來的力量…_

_“_ _沒問題的,Vanitas。人類的壽命對我們而言也不過是一瞬間的事情而已,我很快便會回來。到那時候再完成轉生就是了。所以呢,這件事別告訴Riku,拜託你了~”_

_“_ _哈?你是認真的嗎?”_

_“_ _對啊。因為他是特別的。感覺只要跟上他的話,大概我就能到“外面”去了。”_

_真的是個無藥可救的蠢材。_

_冷血的他們,又怎可能會對人類產生這樣的期待?_

================================================================

真沒想到我還是回到了這裡。這個我最初意識到“自我”的地方…

在這座為於森林中心的廢棄觀星塔,收藏從人類身上得來的戰利品和當作據點已經是我還沒成年時的回憶了。對,當時還有兩個人一起躲在這裡,真的是孽緣呢。

我更沒想過自己如今還在這裡養着一個人類。正確來說,應該是一隻連自己一直在進食同伴的血肉長大也懵然不知的怪物才對。

啊…真的是傑作呢…我的Ventus…

由被帶到這裡的第一天起,不單止記憶就連他的肉體也被我悉心地調整過。任繼續留在人類村莊中長大的話,根本沒可能成為成現在這副幾乎看不出是人類的模樣。

“吶?Vanitas?這幅打扮真的可以嗎?”在他身上被絲綢裝飾的長裙下包裹着一套天鵝絨的內衣,毫無疑問,正是人類男人最喜歡的打扮。

看他躊躇不定地拉着裙擺,一臉難為情的潮紅衝到臉頰上去,真可愛。讓那些將死之人品嚐到如斯美食,簡直就是他們一生份量的福氣。

“對~對~_他_看到這樣子的Venty的話肯定會很高興的。”我為Ventus再次綁緊了背後的抽帶,輕拍那裸露的背部。

他還是對突如其來的身體接觸緊張得快要整個彈跳起來。真感謝人類的腦內記憶和身體記憶是分開的這種設計,好讓我能令他變成這副身體經驗十足但心理反而卻是處子的模樣。

對啊…這種的對象有誰碰上還能保持理智?

看來,他還在緊張着呢…

他眼睜睜地眺望遠處的藍天,我的籠中鳥看着那些為自由而謳歌的飛鳥,到底是在想着什麼?唯獨是他的一切都讓我好奇十分,而這份好奇和在意我從沒在別的人類身上投放過。因為在我眼中,除了Ventus以外的人類都是一樣的醜陋污衊。

從被去除一切與人類世界關係的記憶後也再沒與活着的人類接觸過,所以會如此緊張也是理所當然的吧?

他垂下眼簾的表情就像決心振翅的雛鳥一般,一步踏前把上半身都依在到窗台之上,憑着自身的意志開始高歌着那首不屬於他的歌:

_“_ _月は煌めく_ _~”_

為了那個想也想不起來的人,我的Ventus你到底可以做到什麼的程度?就讓我再次感到大開眼界吧。

================================================================

在人類的童話故事中不就有說過不要接近惡魔居住的森林嗎?真的是一群學不乖的人們啊…

我在暗處看着那個爬到高塔之內的人類男性,揚起了不祥的微笑。

嘛…在這種時候,我當然是繼續伏在暗處觀看接下來那一切的發生。待他由期待變成落空,由希冀變成絕望。在那個時候,再把那自投羅網者化為讓Ventus更加接近“我們”的養份。到底那個一直讓Ventus忘不掉的人能不能在他徹底脫離人類之身前趕到這裡?還是說,那個人早就忘掉了Ventus?真是個可憐的孩子呢。

初次面對陌生人的Ventus笨手笨腳地把客人以茶和點心招待起來。被如此款待的男性雖然在Ventus面前顯得不好意思,但他的視線究竟也是完全離不開Ventus的軀體。

簡直就像着了魔一樣。

“啊…那個…我是Ventus,也可以叫我Ven的。請問先生是?”為了打開話匣子,他開始自我介紹着。

“咱只是跟隊商隊偶爾路過這裡的人而已。真是奇遇呢,沒想過會在這裡與如此不可思議的妳邂逅!”拍案而起的男性握住了Ventus的手,由於沒有應對過這種熱情的人,他只能愣呆呆的看着對方。

“這位先生…那個呢,我其實一直也在找着一個人。不,該是說一個男孩才對。不知道先生可不可以再告訴一些外面的事給我知道?拜託你吧。”他眼裡清澈的海洋就跟他這個人一樣,是一片無人所足及過的新天地。

正因為這份脫俗感,教人無法把他當作跟“外面”的人類本是同等的存在。

“外面…嗎?難道說妳從沒到過外面去?”男性知道了,眼前的這人並非他心目中那種神聖超脫的存在。

一個有着美麗聲線的囚人,在人類的眼中只是跟世間萬物一樣,是能被掠奪的存在而已。

“是的…我自出生開始就一直沒有離開過這座高塔,還因病而失去了過去的記憶…”他述說着,那個由我親手為他編纂的“過去”。

Ventus由雙手不自在的開始磨擦開始,到了話畢連頭也不抬,逃逸着陌生人的視線。自身的孤陋寡聞而產生出的自卑情緒令他開始退縮起來。

“抱歉…我不該向您拜託這種事的…”他輕聲地說出不必要的道歉之言。真沒用,明明對方就只是個不知好歹的人類而已。

“不會不會。既然如此,小姐妳要跟我到外面去嗎?以小姐妳獨特的歌聲肯定能賺…不…能讓那個你正在找的人認出的。”人類的商人哄誘着。

不擅長拒絕的Ventus咬下嘴唇,好不容易才擠出了婉拒的話:

“我…又怎能…這會違反我和他之間的約定的…”

啊…你該是很想答應才是吧?說不定你向我撒謊說:“他就是我在找的那個人。”我就會把你放跑啊,Ventus。

見無利可圖的人類失望地步向高塔唯一可見的出口–窗戶,想要遊繩離開。真的就這樣走了嗎?真浪費,害我連去親手獵殺他的動力也沒有了。那麼,就讓他死在走不出去的樹林裡就好。

陌生人故作低嘆的樣子也全被我看在眼內,以退為進的技倆嗎?是個無趣且沒新意的人類。這種人連在你的記憶中留下印象的資格也沒有啊,Ventus。為何你要為他的離去而感到寂寞?

“真可惜,要不是我已有妻兒,真想跟你試着交往呢,美麗的小鳥。”臨離前還向Ventus拋出媚眼,是想引他追上去嗎?這貨的腦子是有問題的嗎?

“妻兒?交往…?這是什麼?啊…那個…?”沒有接受過人類社會教育而無法處理對方強塞的告白,但他亦不知道拒絕的方法。就算從塔上叫喊下去,人類也再沒回頭。

Ventus呆乎乎地站在窗邊,目送他第一個“訪客”的離去。我甚至看不出他有過想要跨出塔外的衝動。也罷,反正也只是第一次而已。

.

.

.

.

.

_–“那~麼~也差不多到“力量”真正發揮的時候了。”惡魔在子夜十二時的鐘響下見証着,旁觀着,那個無法如約達成美夢的魔法如何變成一場延續的惡夢。–_

當斜陽的光輝照出金髮少年修長的影子時,綢緞制的禮服和穿上他的人一同失去繼續站立力氣。我不慌不忙地走到喘息的美人身旁,臉紅還滿頰冒汗,看來“歌”在他的身上挺能起到蠻有趣的反應。

“怎麼了?Ventus,那個人類不是你要找的人吧?”把掉到懷中的Ventus環抱着,以撫慰的口吻確認着。

“嗯…不是這個人…”他失望地回答着。

四肢乏力的身體下意識地向我靠近着,溫熱的素膚從衣領下一點點透出,半脫不掉的外裙和內衣在猛烈的呼吸間起伏不停。我就說,人類啊明明你只差點兒就能擁有這樣的Ventus啊,哈哈哈哈…

他的身體如何處理對突如其來的情欲顯得比初次進步不少,都學會以這樣的肢體語言我索求了嗎?這雙可憐的眼睛配上如貓咪低吟般的喚音,也許連“歌”的力量也會變得多餘。

“Vani…tas…我…這個…怎麼辦好…”他的手抓緊上我的衣領,渴求又說不出口,看來還需要再教育一下呢…

“這種時候呢…”輕柔的耳語附上了帶咬的一吻:

_“_ _我不是教過你,要‧好‧好‧說‧出‧來‧嘛~?”_

在細膩敏感的肉體深處,就連記憶之鎖也沒法使它忘記性事所帶來的愉悅快感。心裡還在害怕的他,身體卻把令他從這困境中解脫的方法記得一清二楚。臉蛋比蘋果還要紅的Ventus別過半臉,猶豫不定地褪去外衣…

“Vanitas…”

“嗯?”沒對,就只有我最了解真正的他,就連他飢渴肉慾的身體也只有我能完全滿足。這就是以七年光陰換來,降於Ventus身上的詛咒(祝福)。

嚥唾的聲線,姣好纖幼的身材曲線被上好的布料點綴着,浸淫在慾霧中的藍瞳訢說出的話就是:

“可以…給我嗎?…Vanitas…”在這方面的才能,說不定比起去誘騙人類時的我,他還要更優秀啊。

“好吧~今夜我就再教給你更多…更多…Ventus…”憐愛地撫摸着,一下順勢便把渴求被滿足的Ventus抱到床上。

自古以來,乖巧聽話的幼羚便是被奉獻的最佳祭品。沒錯,就像蜷伏在臂彎內的他。放在祭祀台上的獻祭就是人類和神明之間交易的籌碼,那麼身為掌管虛空之輪的主人,接受如此厚禮也是理所當然的吧?哈哈…

想到不久前才粗暴奪去Ventus的初次,這次也該不留情面的把他掏空嗎?還是說該溫柔地把他引導至極樂深處?

“Vanitas…?”

多想無益。

畢竟,在日出之前他依然是個被沒有出現的人傷透了心,我可憐的孩子啊。在再次把記憶上鎖之前,你的身心還有“愛”我就不客氣的全部收下了。

_情慾的長鳴,瀕死的悲嗚,被貫穿的心臟流下了深紅的污穢之物。這一切一切,終其也是惡魔的掌上玩物而已。_

“晚安,Ventus。做個好夢吧。”

明天又會迎來一個怎麼樣愚昧的人類?至少也讓我好好期待一下吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫到這兒突然發現這篇原先打算5章完的節奏好像會有點趕不上  
希望大家不會覺得劇情進展太慢就好QAQ  
By 因為新工作可能會更得比之前慢的作者


	5. 第四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ventus視角

臉龐上的淚珠被晨風輕撫碰掉,破碎的夢中還是一片空白。我既想不起流淚的原因也記不住自己在閉上眼前經歷過的事。

從我迎來第一位“訪客”那天起,高塔中的一切都朝向不一樣的方向改變。好像就只有我被不知名的雙手蒙上雙眼,後知後覺。而這份微妙的違和感,正在一天天的拓大。

比如是下體以至全體各處的酸痛感之類的不適感覺。是幻覺嗎?只要一眨眼,就會看見全身上下也弄得污穢不堪的既視感…雖無實感,但還是感到好不舒服,好像只要一再閉上雙眼就會看到那些憑空浮現的幻視似的。

我伸伸懶腰,金髮從指間一撩而過。不知不覺間,已經由那個蓬亂的短髮長成了一頭及腰的長髮。即使上身沒有穿著衣服,長長的金紗讓我不至於感到早晨的濕寒。揉着眼,昨天的一切就會變成被抹去的污垢了嗎?

換上工作用的便裝,因為早餐前我還有打掃的工作必須完成。

_真的是…就跟Vanitas說過不要再在夜裡弄翻魔藥啊…瞧,都弄得一地上都是了。_

尤其是那些深紅色的液體,還間中會濺到桌布和床單上去。那道腥臭的味道,至少要花上大半個早上才能清潔乾淨。–好像是因為成份中有着某種動物的血?

而Vanitas本人倒是毫不在意似的,天天也剛好在我打掃完後,邊哼着歌邊把早飯端上來。

這位同住巫師的心情雖是變幻無常,每天卻只有在這段時間會如此溫柔的替我梳理這頭不受控制的煩惱絲。

打結的頭髮被柔軟的毛梳解開同時,他恆常的在我耳邊問道:

“怎麼了?我可愛的Venty,今天也想要繼續“那件事”嗎?”

他總是不厭其煩的問道,而我的決心也沒有被此動搖過。

每天如是,由我開始對外面歌唱的那天起截至現時為止,這樣的早上已經快讓我數不清過來。對呢…只要是唱過“那首歌”的日子,我夜裡的記憶也幾乎完全留不住,更別說再去記錄星象了。連向客人道別,這種小事也做不到。

Vanitas說過,我的歌聲擁有着魔力,就是因為這個原故我才會累得什麼都記不起來。

“吶…怎麼今日一直擺着這塊寂寞的臉了?是已經對外面感到厭倦了吧?”就算是被他如此抱緊着這身體也沒有絲毫不習慣的感覺,真奇怪…明明這顆心該在呯呯的跳過不停,而呼吸也是急促不下的才對。

我大概是在害怕吧?可是,為什麼我的肉體對這種事情一點拒絕的反應也沒有?好像就只有我的意識在在意他這種過親的接觸一樣。

“Vanitas,我是生病了嗎?”我試問着。

“哈哈哈哈哈…你在說什麼呀?是睡糊塗了吧?來,吃點什麼就能恢復精神了。”

於是,今日的我也是本能地走向唯一能觸及外面的窗戶,唱起回憶與夢中,“他”的歌。

_“_ _月は煌めく 赤の瞳_

_星に導く ここで会いに来る_ _”_

除了被“歌”的副作用累得沒法從床上起來的日子外,我幾乎沒有哪天不是如此以這種力量呼喚着那個我只有一面之緣的故人。

是有不少的人被那力量引導到此沒錯,但那個男孩,大概也跟我一樣已是少年的“他”,倒是一直沒有出現過。不禁令我有懷疑過,這方法是不是真的能把他喚到這裡?

不,在森林裡着這首歌的他能令我一直記住他的話,他也肯定不會忘記那天的事。沒錯…只要一直繼續下去的話…哪怕等着我的是怎樣的無望也好,想與他再會的心情和想要感謝他讓我見識過那片未知的天空,我也想親自告訴他。

當然,一切的前提也是:若果他沒有忘掉我的話…

================================================================

_“_ _真吵耳。又是個強盜嗎?還是那些沒女人緣的獵人?”Vanitas從沒擔心過Ventus的力量會有任何誘惑不成的例外。_

_起初還會躲在塔裡用作種植的閣樓上,以看着Ventus的期望落空為樂。但塔內的光景他也慢慢看膩,現在更是愈看愈不耐煩。_

_免得壞事的他轉為待在高塔的瓦頂上,曬着月光,待到時候便去收割來訪者的性命。_

_這已是把力量教給塔中之人後昇起的第十三輪滿月。時至今日_ _,_ _他也從未讓任何享用過Ventus的人類不付出相應的代價。當然,惡魔的獠牙和利爪還在少年的眼底之下好好隱藏着。_

================================================================

我在看着的是上面嗎?下面嗎?

不知道,也不想去記住…

大概是想不去明白吧?這種事情。

身體的裡外都被別人被玩弄的感覺,被陌生人撕去衣服的恐懼,這些事情明明我該是沒有經驗才是…

“啊…更多…更…多…”把裡面掏成髒亂一片的人,仍在貪婪地索取着。

他曾經說過:在情慾面前就算是多崇高的人類也毫無差別,只是野獸而已。

–我想,就是指現在發生的事吧?

一旦沉浸在那份甘蜜之中,便是迷途之內。

“嗯…哈…不要…”

不斷地叫囂着的身體,沸騰上升的饑渴感,好像能觸碰到的雲霄但又無論如何都遞不過去的指尖。這種事不該是這樣的才對…因為一閉上眼,好像就能看見另一片不同的夜色,陌生卻熟悉的細語…

_“_ _吶Ventus,果然尋常的人類都是沒可能讓你感到快樂的吧?”不知這句熟耳的說話從何而來,腦內的聲音如清晨之夢,疑幻似真。_

被蹂躪過後的下身斷斷續續的痙攣不止,視覺的曖昧朦朧令我所視的世界只剩下光與黑影兩種事物。我想,這才是現實吧?

離去的黑影是誰?我連這人的外表也沒法好好的留在腦中,真可笑吧?這身體更是如此,如早習慣了這回事似的,除了疲憊和淡痛再無他感。

身體只管能軟攤不動,被拋棄於床角一旁。

星光?看不見…這雙眼能看見的只有久違而熟悉的滿月…

“那個…我說了,人類。不再多留一會嗎?那傢伙可不止能做到這個程度啊。”Vanitas?正在說話的人是他嗎?

凶影從天而降,外來者的喉嚨還沒及擠出一點鳴音,便被重重壓制於殺戮者的爪下。這一下重擊定令他負上了不淺的傷,皮肉撕裂的聲音我沒可能會漏耳過去。

對狩獵者來說,如此不警覺的目標連伏擊的價值也沒有。

等一下…那是…Vanitas?

“卡啪”的一聲,那個原在驚恐之中的人便動也不動。Vanitas順勢地踢向地上之物,是在確保他不能再動還是在宣揚着自己的勝利?

笑着,笑着…

“哈哈…看到了吧?Ventus!都多虧了你的力量,他連餘下來反抗的氣力也沒有。”

我竟不小心跟回眸的金目對上視線。糟了…我會被殺掉了嗎?

求生的本能讓我不自然地繃緊起來,而他正正是在步向我。

“怎麼了?Ventus?這件廢物也沒可能會是你要找的人對吧?所以我便把他處理掉了。”邊爬上床來,還用他剛扭斷項頸的手撫着我惶恐的臉。

“不…不是,“他”不是這人…”

“那麼,就忘記他吧,忘記外面的一切留在這裡吧,我的Ventus。”印在額角上的吻,這份溫柔…不對…這不是我想要的東西…

不小心掉出眼眶的淚被Vanitas沾血的手接過,他連同着血嗜過眼淚的味道,微笑道:

“對嗎?還是這樣嗎?”

_在惡魔嚐過所有的味道當中,只有這味道才會令惡魔如此焦灼,不快且不悅。_

_“Gedächtnis Verschlossen”_ _唸出記憶的魔法咒語後,殘留下來的情感將從何而去?_

_少年回憶中的夜和被奪去的記憶,那根能令他得到自由的鎖匙就是令惡魔漸漸失常的原點。_

===============================================================

.

..

…

……

天空被烏雲重重籠罩,不斷的雷雨聲把我喚醒過來。

是下雨天而來的心情嗎?總覺得今天的自己好像也被洗淨了似的,身上也散着出浴的花香。

房間收拾跟家務事也是同樣沒變的完成過去,正當我以為Vanitas要出現在餐桌前時…沒有,他少有的留下了食物但本人卻不在…

頭髮上沾了桂花香的味道,而在窗台之上也能看到被風雨打落吹來的殘花。

_“_ _桂花飛舞的金色微風,Ventus,不覺得跟你很相稱嗎?”_

Vanitas…那是他對我說過的話嗎?

不,不,不…大概是夢吧?他又怎可能會說出這樣漂亮的話?至少在我能想起的過去中一次也沒有試過。

我拍了拍自己的臉頰,揉了揉讓自己打起精神來,只是想不到一張開眼就見到了那個與自己同住的他。立於眼前的人,Vanitas,不帶別話的從我身旁走過,去關上趟開的窗戶。

沒有理會身上滴落的雨水,步聲哐咯哐咯的迫近過來,他究竟是在想着什麼…

“Ventus。”他呼喚出我的名字。

“是?Vanitas?”我如常地回應道。

“還沒打算放棄嗎?”雙肩被抓緊的感覺好不舒服,他在顫抖着嗎?大概是我又在無意中激怒他了。

_“_ _只要在此把他吃掉的話,所有麻煩的事也會完結。”魔物的初心本應如此。魔物和人類,本來就應該是這種關係才對。_

“那個…我…”趕在我找到任何開脫的話前,他的另一句說話已經離弦直出:

“為什麼?是為了到外面去…?還是為了_那個人_?”

“再說,你不是連_那個人_是誰也不知道嗎?”

他是個沒有耐心的人–明明從小以來,他也一直沒變。

盛怒的金瞳之中只有一位無助迷失的少年,我。少年頷首低頭,這是孩子時的他向別人謝罪的表情:

“對不起…但是…” “還是要跟我說你想回到外面去嗎???”

回…到?這是他剛剛所說的吧?我是來自外面的人?

所以,一直以來也是…?

被不知從何而來的勇氣推動而甩掉Vanitas的手,可能就連他也沒料到如此而錯愕着。難道想要知道自己的過去也是不好的事嗎?

“吶…Vanitas…我是外面的人,對吧?為什麼一直也不跟我說這個…”

“呯呯!”

沒有聽過的聲音突然從身後襲來。

在被Vanitas一手推開跟近在眼前的金屬顆粒叮叮墜地之間,連一刻間的時間也沒有。

Vanitas的四肢在我眼前幻化成黑色的獸爪,血色的雙眸定視着窗戶上的兩個破洞:

“切!都找到這裡來了嗎?”

他…不是隱居的巫師嗎?漆黑的凶爪和血紅的雙眼,簡直就像書本中所描寫的…

魔族。


	6. 第五章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 視覺轉移次序:  
第三人稱>Vanitas>Ventus

_–花月風鈴草之日_

_記錄者: Aqua_

_報告:_

_研究素材搜集無事結束,估計將會於明天離開虛空之輪。_

_因此林區有魔族出沒報告,為以防萬一,已服用希爾芙之藥,消耗共兩服。–_

_._

_._

_._

_人類女性以發光藥瓶作為照明書寫着。_

_藥瓶並不及營火的光亮,人類在如此作業環境下進行文書工作無疑是事倍功半。女性依然繼續着,直到在一旁剛剛點算完行裝的男性把毛毯蓋在她身上為止。_

_“_ _怎麼了,Terra?你不先去休息嗎?”女性問道。_

_“_ _警戒不能隨便放鬆,這片森林也許比我們想像的來得危險。Aqua,你才是。不好好休息的話,就算服下了藥也抗不住魔族之歌的力量吧?”一旁的男性把銀箭頭裝到十字弩上,盡管二人的身份不是魔物獵人也具備了一定應對魔物的知識。_

_“_ _我們到這裡的目的也不是狩獵吧?”Aqua提醒着那個一直不忘武裝的男性。_

_“_行動以Master的命令優先。_沒錯吧?所以現在的話就是:安全回歸的命令。”Terra補充道。_

_藥瓶中的淡藍微光晃動着,二人的影子亦然。_

_而女性的視線卻一直停留在那暗亮不定的源頭之上…_

_“_ _是弄錯份量了嗎?”Aqua尋問着同伴的意見。_

_她是一名謹慎的調配者,這種錯誤根本沒可能在她身上發生。_

_照理這種藥劑只會對環境中的魔力變化起反應才是…Terra回憶着他們的教導者的話。_

_–哼哼哼~_ _♪_ _哼_ _♪_ _哼哼_ _~♪_ _–_

_從樹林深處而來的回音,傳言只要被它吸引着的話就再也不能看見黎明的到來。_

_歌聲和晚風在森林裡共舞着,玻璃瓶的光變得如舞廳的燈火一樣明亮。森林由非人之物的力量主宰,在人類的信仰中出現所謂的“唯一神”前,能操縱自然魔力者–不論正體如何也被視為“神靈”。_

_對,只要是對魔物有認知的人類也知道:_

_所謂的魔物當中,特別強大能掌握土地大部分魔力的個體,他們的力量在無力的人類眼中與神力無異。_

_“_ _是魔族吧。”Terra張望警戒着。_

_藍髮的女性反覆思考着。_

_“_ _毫無致疑是魔族的力量…可是總覺得跟Master說過的不太一樣,簡直就像由別的一種生物產出似的。”_

_其後,兩位年青的學徒循着魔力的源頭找到的是:_

_“_ _金髮的妖精和黑色的魔物”_

_–Aqua的報告中的確是如此描述她們當晚的所見。_

================================================================

*(視覺:Vanitas)

人類的身體呢,從前還真沒如此仔細的去瞭解過。到底我吃掉過多少具體型差不多的人體?當然也是想不起來啊。

_我只是無法容忍在他的身體上被留下別人的味道而已。_

由他親手照顧着的香草,也有一部分是為了這原因而養植起來。

至於另一個原因,當然就是令食(‧)物(‧)比較容易進口吧?人類的口味真的不易理解啊,竟然會去討厭食物最原始的味道,硬要把食物搞得不像本來的樣子才會食得下去。

把新鮮的食材切開再埋入香料,最後蓋上大鍋待明天日出後再處理。把手上的赤紅塊狀輕嚐一口後,再連同嘴角的殘餘也舔進喉中,再無任何偽裝的腥甜美味…

他的長髮像太陽的光輝一樣,那是身為月亮之子的“我們”無法比擬的美麗之物。

累壞了的人兒仍處於意識迷失當中。軀體上的每一處污衊和紅痕,也被我耐心地清洗抹去:

“沒事的,很快就好了,Ventus…”

“……”

_無論他再跟多少人類交合,他的所有也能只屬於我。_

明明事情該是這樣才對。

至於“那個人”啊…他不存在,我亦不會讓他有機會出現在Ventus的眼前。

================================================================

真是個不爽快的早上。

把氣息和腳步都隱藏於豪雨之中,還挑着日未過半的時份。我說了,那些人類…怎麼想也是活膩了吧?

銀彈墜地,不過一刻,連本能都被這種驅魔物一併喚醒:身體的一部份變回了作為魔物的形態。這就是人類們的小聰明嗎?

真不巧,今天的我連想去跟他們玩耍的雅致也沒有。

縱身一躍,越過室內與室外的限界。從高塔頂部已經能看得一清二楚:十人?二十人?也沒差,反正這兒是…我的…_哈哈…哈哈哈哈哈哈…_

瘴氣,詛咒和曾落命於此的生命,由他們而生的魔力要多便有多少。

_人類的外形?這個已經沒有所謂了。_

魔物以利牙撕下射手的手臂,被踏過的土地都留下一個個黑色的足印。

為了這場毫無勝算的戰鬥繼續向我拔刀相向的他們,這些恐懼和不安…哈哈哈…明明這些情感只會讓我更加興奮起來!

詛咒的尖刺在黑足印上冒地而出,被貫穿身體的人們痛苦地在地上扭動着,簡直與弱小的蟲子沒有分別。

舔過嘴角上的鮮血,魔物漸漸變形成少年的形態。對,人類的血和肉,這就是最頂尖的魔力來源。尤其是如此新鮮,還能嚐到其中殘留着的靈魂,這才是真正的:饕餮大餐。

半身赤裸的黑髮少年環視着屍橫遍野的高塔周圍,一心只想着:

_“_ _不能留活口…一人也不可以。”_

“你!!!!!這隻怪物!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”驚慌錯亂的生還者箭步上前,這是他畢生之中最後的勇事。

嗯?我該贊賞他的勇氣嗎?

我連頭也沒回,以純銀匕首瞄準刺擊過來的腕,只用一下反手就能捉住。什~麼~?這人該不會是覺得這下三流的手段就能刺殺到我了嗎?

再使上一點勁…“啪勒”–這是骨頭碎裂的聲音。

“吶~我說了,是誰告訴你們這裡的事的?說出來了的話,說不定我會放你回去哦?”如此誘騙着的話,沒有會不折服的獵物,這方法屢試不爽。

“那是…那是……不!!!!不要殺我!!!!!”

“哈…?這都聽不明白呢~”

還是殺了吧。

正要下手之際,真想不到…真是最糟糕的一天:

“Vani…tas…?”

Ventus的雙手首次被高塔外牆的泥水所沾染,就連那雙赤裸的雙腳也一樣。可憐的他肯定還是不敢相信“外面”的現實吧。

“沒事的,Ventus。乾脆別管這些想要傷害你的傢伙,一直留在塔內就沒事的了。”沒錯,就如你對外界開好奇的那一夜以前一樣,乖乖的留在我的身邊就對。

我拋下拿在手上的重物,前去安撫不應目睹一切的Ventus,_當然是要順道洗去這段記憶…_

“不要這樣,別過來…你到底是什麼?Vanitas,回答我吧…求求你…”邊說着抗拒的話,並無力地跌落在泥濘上。

這都是什麼的表情?真可笑,一副想哭又哭不出淚來的樣子。

“如你所見啊,Ventus。”答案並無虛言和掩飾,張開的雙臂更是豁然地承認了剛才的一切。

沒錯,我就是你們口中所說的怪物,以人類為糧的魔之一族。

屍橫遍地的草地上,本應留在潔淨而與世隔絕之處的人類少年仰目眼前的人,本應是唯一依靠的他,原本就是這隻殺人無數的惡魔。無力,悲嘆,畏懼…在現實的刺激之下,喚出的憶記把他一步步推向崩潰的崖壁:

“不對,不會的…吶…這是說謊的吧?因為…_他是_…_你是_……?”

_他_是Ventus腦海之中最重要的回憶,這個即使不用腦子去想我也早知道。讓我真正有所不解的地方是:為什麼我的正體會成為令Ventus開始從記憶之鎖中掙脫的關鍵?

連我也開始有意無意地向一個不大可能的方向聯想起來的時候,真是不行…這真的太可笑,簡直就是發生在我身上最大的笑話。

_–不會,沒可能。我沒可能會是他。–_

記憶產生的混亂,加上人類少年對魔法反抗而致後腦劇痛不止。可是,這少年盡管受上如此折磨,甚至不能站立起來的他,仍然使竭剩餘的力氣向我爬動過來。

近乎是在用前臂拖行着自己的身體,為何就不乾脆倒下就好?

“Vani…tas…為什麼…”

想問為什麼的人是我才對啊!!

_“_ _俺の元へ_ _”_

_終究我還是要打破不得向他使出這種力量的禁忌。_

我所知道的魔族之歌,它的力量源自人類的情緒和感情;這是我所不知的_歌_,因為它的力量並不源於眼前的人類。

_“_ _跪いて–_ _!”_

_哪怕他的記憶會因此而恢復。_

應聲倒下和失去意識只是一瞬間的事情,這才是人類在我之前該有的樣子。甩開他抓住我腳踝的手時,這傢伙確實是被歌的力量壓制住的:

這雙空洞的眼,僵硬的四肢,靜止的身體還在拼死地對抗着歌的力量。

_不行…再讓他繼續下去便只有死路一條。這刻的我如此判斷着,實說我連為何還想要留着他的性命也愈來愈不清不楚了。_

要怪就怪上你這該死的身體吧。

_“夢へ誘う_ _♪_ _”_

令一個人類失去意識從不需要如此費勁,但Ventus啊…就是為了你,我一下子就把剛才汲取到的魔力全都用光了。

直到他的眼簾完全閉上,我開始才像人類般深深地喘息起來…魔力用竭的感覺真奇妙,簡直快要令我覺得自己跟你也是同樣弱小的存在。

沒錯…現在的我就像一個人類一樣,初次感覺到這身體的重量,還有–你的重量。

===============================================================

*(視覺:Ventus)

這是我第二次聽到“他”的歌聲,這是於逢魔時會令聞者墮進其中的歌聲。

可是,這次跟以前的並不一樣。他仍在我朦朧的視界中微笑着,而我卻被歌聲漸拉漸遠,如被黑暗本身纏繞下墜,這手,這呼喚,永遠也遞不到他所在的地方裡去。

_“吶…你一人跑到這裡來,不害怕嗎?”在森林深處,陌生的男孩問道。_

_我終於記起,當時迷途的我明明就害怕得快連腿也抬不動。在回神過來後,這身體就已經走到他的面前。_

_“_ _你剛剛不是也在唱着歌嗎?所以,我不怕。”那時的我,不知不覺便對他撒了謊,就像受了本能的驅使一樣。_

_那是因為遇上了你嗎?還是因為我是…_

_Vanitas_ _果然說得沒有錯:_

_“_ _人類啊…就是天生的說謊者。”_

.

,

.

.

.

.

“這裡是…高塔的裡面…?”

整個人也還恍惶着的同時,我第一眼看見的“那個人”才是對我而言最大的衝擊:

“早安,等好久了吧?我的…Ventus…”

有如稚童般的聲線說出我這些年來聽慣了的問候語。

“他”的外貌也與我夢中的映像分毫不差,黑髮金瞳…為什麼我會一直也注意不到?

淚,把瞳孔裡回憶的幻影化作漣漪。

“我…我還以為…你只是我的…我的…”

“幻想…嗎?哈哈…哈哈哈哈哈…吶~Ventus…這樣做的話,_會令你想起什麼嗎?_”

黑髮男孩跨坐上來的動作流暢自然,反而是我被他如此侵略性的舉動完全壓制下來。這抹意圖不明的笑臉最終和我驚呆半開的嘴唇互相碰撞,他的侵攻粗獷帶咬,連口腔裡的血息也被他吸吮過去。

在大腦被窒息感沖蝕時,眼前的輪廓漸漸轉變,他的臉孔,身體,氣息…變化發生在數秒之間,立於夢和現實之間高牆恍然倒塌。

落下的淚滴跟夢中那朵紅色的花一起綻放,甜膩的花氣想要令我再度忘卻,但大腿的疼痛感…

_這個傷口,為了“他”而割下的…_

不能忘記,不能忘記,不能忘記…

“他”是…

我一直在尋找的人,教會我“外面”的人;跟我定下約定的人,把我和“外面”相隔的人。

“Vanitas”,這名字又該算是誰人的名字?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 結果還是成月更了  
產文速度好像有點快不起來,先向追文的大家抱個歉QQ  
而且這次的劇情量有點大所以出現視覺轉移希望不會做成觀感不適M(_ _)M  
然後這篇的文長真的是完全失控成中長篇了  
希望這個坑我能好好填完吧(別立flag!)


	7. 第六章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 視覺轉移次序:  
Vanitas>Ventus
> 
> *本章有肉,慎<-而且含量不少,請小心食用

*(視覺:Vanitas)

徬徨的目光,緊張發抖的雙腿雙臂,怎麼了啦?你的身體不是早就對這種事習以為常嗎?

“這次,你倒是來讓我感到暢快吧。反正我就是那個能讓你“穫得自由”的人吧。”把人類壓伏身下,低語道。

那時候的事,為何會是對你而言最重要的回憶?甚至是不惜一切與我的力量對抗都不想要忘記的記憶?

那麼就讓我來看看:

“我”對你而言有多重要。

“停手吧…”求饒的話,起碼也該留到後面再說啊,樂事現在才要開始不是嗎?

精氣,魔力,生命,你的一切…

“你願意分我自己的血肉,你不是有這樣答應過我嗎?”

縱然失去了大部分魔力,我的身體強度依然不會在人類的水平之內。就像這樣捉住他腕部,然後再強行使他以這無法反抗的姿勢面向自己的話…

“不對,不是這樣的!”真可笑,只是人類的你在魔族的力量前還有什麼反抗的手段?

藍眸子的視線第一次令我感到如此熾熱,他雙膝微曲想要發力的一瞬,我乾脆用整個身子把他按進床鋪裡頭。

“那,是怎麼樣?”低沈的聲線快掩蓋不住其主人背後的憤怒。

感情,對我來說只不過是一種軟弱而且易於利用的東西而已。本末倒置地受它所支配的話,只會變成跟人類一樣脆弱的存在。

彷如要摧毀一切的憤怒…感情,就是“歌”的泉源:

_“_ _月は煌めく_ _…_ _赤の瞳…_ _”_

還想要奮力抵抗嗎,人類(Ventus)?

“不…對…因為你是…”操縱記憶的魔法進一步崩解下去同時,“歌”本身的力量也在影響他的肉體,甚至是他體內那些不應存有的魔力。

胸口起伏不斷,他的命脈在激烈地搏動着。

來,再讓我多看一些你垂命掙扎的表情吧!

“那…天…你一直也在看着…全都知道了…呢…”他竟在這種時候擠出一副還能忍耐下去的樣子,為什麼…為什麼…?

_跟他那天的逞強一樣,這看不透的表情,簡直令人想把他的心臟從身體中抽出來看個究竟。_

“知道個什麼?你不就是隻連同類也想把你遺棄的可憐蟲而已。”不耐煩得把少年的起居服從中間開始撕開。

“即使如此…你還是…唔嗯…”嘴唇被封上,只有不成語句的唔聲能逃脫出來。所謂的解釋我連聽也不想繼續聽下去。

手在原是那天自割傷口的位置上開始慢慢游移,直到少年的身體受不住刺激而開始鬆懈為止。

“還是一如以往的敏感啊…吶,Ventus想知道嗎?你也是讓多少人陷入瘋狂了?也讓多少人失去性命了?”

承認吧,Ventus,你早就回不到“那邊”去了:

_“_ _星に導く ここで会いに来る_ _”_

他的記憶在力量的連鎖反應下又能恢復到什麼地步?可是,看他這難受的樣子,大概沒過多久就會失去心智發狂了吧?

哼,真活該。

沒有出口的言語,直接化作魔物冷漠的笑顏。

================================================================

_–“原來這已不是“第一次”的事了…”_

_白霧散去,一塊塊本應記不起來的臉孔,他們重合在一起的片段,_

_就是少年曾經被刻意抺去的記憶(污衊)。_

_所有“他人”的記憶。–_

凌亂的金髮沒有束縛着Ventus的手腳,同樣,半破碎的衣裳也沒能遮蔽到少年透出淡粉色的肌膚。

兩唇被咬合上,眼簾緊閉,連喉結都在不安定的上下抖動。

“求你把一切(我)都結束了吧。Vanitas。”

這是你得悉一切後該有的反應嗎?

禁錮住Ventus的手一下收不住力氣,讓他痛得輕吟出聲:

“痛…”

“就這樣想死嗎?人類…”他的想法簡直比發狂的人類更不能理喻。

是想為過去贖罪?還是說你還想以人類的身份死去?

才不會讓你得逞…

你的那條命可是屬於我的啊。

“如果…死去就能…的話…吶,你還是想把我吃掉的吧?”淚花閃爍,他沒再大動作的反抗。我才明白到,他還是當天那個把自己的血肉與魔物分享的男孩–Ventus。

“說謊,別以為我看不出來。”當惡魔失去從容,他也會開始變得與人無異。

“也許吧?我也快不知道由哪兒開始是夢,哪些才是真實的記憶了。”一不留神,少年的手腕便已脫離我的控制。作勢要向我靠攏上來的時候,他的意圖早就完全暴露出了…

_“_ _会いたい人_ _愛しい人_ _”_

少年的手指再被我重新緊扣過來。我可不會讓他再有任何機會從我手中逃脫。

“唔…為什麼…?”歌的力量雖然無法在他身上發揮出完全的效果,但是用來限制他的行動力的話可算是卓卓有餘。

“那把一直放在床下的小刀,明明你也沒對任何人用上過啊~”

就是我給他準備的,那把毫無意義的自保武器。

最初只是想試試看他會不會終有一天忍不住對那些沉浸於色慾中的野獸下殺手,誰知他竟到現在才想起它的存在…

“Vanitas…我只是…”在他的眼神中,根本沒有面對死亡的絕望,亦更不是求生者的乞命。

_啊…他還是那個可愛的孩子啊…_

被強行抬高的下巴,Ventus的氣息被我再度略奪過來,直到他的口裡只有我的味道為止。

“你還是放棄吧,這是沒用的。”

就連Ventus的身體也在贊同着,看它都快要叛逆主人的意志,前來索求我的“愛”了。

“這種事…已經…夠了…”在這快連一根手指也拖動不了的身體裡,還能對說出這種話嗎?

_身體深處滾燙發熱,加上催眠魔力的細語,一分一秒也沒有放過被囚禁的人類少年。_

_“_ _吶…你其實也是想這樣的吧?”_

_“_ _不對…不是這樣的…”_

_“_ _我一直也如此「愛」着你哦…”_

_“……”_

_“_ _到我這邊來吧…”_

_“_ _不…行…”_

_“_ _來跟我融為一體吧!”_

_“_ _快…停下來吧!”_

_即使精神被頭腦內的戰鬥不斷消耗下去,他也沒有像初次一樣向Vanitas就範。因為,要是他再次忘記的話,「他」就將會從他的生命中消失。_

_那個注定要帶他到高塔外邊的人,「他」才是…真正的…_

“夠了?哈哈…真有夠可笑。這句話我要原原本本的還給你們人類啊。”無視他想要我停下的意願,暴力地把他的大腿從中間分開。

把他迫到床的盡頭後,在那狹小的空間內剥去他身上所有剩餘的布料。一絲不掛的胴體在抖擻着,我還能聽見他口中輕嚷不清的咽嗚聲。

看來還沒有完全臣服於我的力量之下呢…

輕輕地撩過那些幾乎要把他的臉埋進裡頭的金髮,眼眶還紅着的Ventus在這種突然的溫柔下顯得惶恐又不知該如何反應。

“你啊…到底是為了什麼才一直如此拚命的保持着理智?”把礙事的褲子一手甩開,然後開始在Ventus的身上劃下慾望的軌跡。

在山谷間的河流順流前進的話,就能抵達天國的入口。在把手伸進去之前,湧潮的水份已經臨到股間以外。半身的小口微微開合,潤液偷偷摸摸地流出,雖然不多但也足以証明一切。

“瞧,你的身體可沒向我撒謊啊…”

“不…那是因為…唔…快…停…”開拓至內壁的柔軟處時,少年的身體便如觸到電流般弓起,腹間的反射收縮更將外來物推向更深處。

連他身上的體香也開始帶有魔性,就如真正的魔族一樣。不知不覺地成長到如此的你,難怪能這樣一直堅持着,不像初次的時候一般。用作洗掉其他人類氣味桂花香在Ventus的表層消散殆盡,取而代之的是另一種花的香氣:雖不強烈,但那微甜的味道卻能令人隨之沈溺下去。

由他的手腕內側開始,帶咬吮吻而上,在頸後的金色花田裡,種下血紅的桔梗花。鮮血在淺淺的傷口上形成紅珍珠,光是血的味道也能勝過我在近百年內嚐過的所有人類。

他的血,他的肉,他的身體…無一不讓人欲罷不能。

如以往的無數次一樣,我進入了他,如一件理所當然的事一樣。盡管那雙無力的手如何想要推開我,喉嚨裡充斥着怎麼辦的低吼也好:

“快…放…開…”

深入,淺出,然後當他想要偷息時,再次突刺。在魔物的動作中,看不見任何的憐惜。想要榨乾獵物的本能衝動,明明從未如此般在我的腦海中喧鬧過。

“放開…?哼哼…要…放開的…是你才是…吧?”

埋進Ventus體內的巨柱躪盡私密地的每一處,在此時身體抗拒異物的反應顯然是在本末倒置,內縮壓擠的內壁使它插得更深更入。連柔韌的穴壁也被撐得跟我撕扯起來,互相咬合的身體一旦併合起來就會變不能分割。

_記憶…記憶…記憶…_

難道對人類而言,回憶這種沒用的東西就這麼貴重嗎?

一把抓起那細緻的金髮,把他的耳廓貼近過來:

“明明你就什麼都不記得。”

“不…是……”他的嗓子微弱得快散失於情慾的空氣之中。

顯然,那份記憶就是他一直不肯順從於我的理由。而偏偏,連記憶魔法也開始對這具不正常的人類肉體失去效果。

肉穴內的液體半透明的混濁的,遠比過往任何一次都要濃稠,每一滴也是少年精氣與魔力的結晶。濺出的白液落在他平坦的小腹上,也有些沾到髮尾上去。

暫時退出,溢出的都被我用手指推回洞中,直到裡面的都全被我們的淫液充滿。Ventus費盡所剩無幾的力氣想要推開那塞住了出口的手,我笑了笑,說道:

“把這些都吸收掉的話,說不定你的身體還能更加“接近”啊。哈哈…吶,Ventus你真的不想知道嗎?為什麼你的歌聲能擁有這樣的魔力?”

“我…唔…唔…”把碩大堵進他的口中,使他吞吐着出入的巨物。

“你啊…可是…跟我一樣的怪物啊…”`

================================================================

*(視覺:Ventus)

從哪時候開始,不同記憶中的人影開始在不知不覺的重疊上。

記不起來的事,不想記起的事,不斷重複的事…

_–“你啊…可是…跟我一樣的怪物啊…”_

的確是這樣嗎?

似曾相識的疼痛,Vanitas的下手從不像那些被我吸引而來的人們般迷茫不清,是更為強烈而確定的,因為他洞悉了這肉體的一切。

“咳…咳…咳…”吐不出的白液被卡於咽喉中間,如被燒灼一般的感覺令我咳嗽不止。

當手按在自己起伏不停的胸膛上時,濕漉漉的觸感直接讓我差點再次反胃出來。低頭一看,這身體有如萬紫千紅的花卉,無一處完好未被侵佔的地方。就連裡面的濁液也還未停止外滲。

在不經不覺間變得無比污衊的自己,才是真正的現實。

水溼帶去了皮膚的溫度,蜷縮的身體被Vanitas再次以一副不堪入目的姿勢強行張開。他俯瞰了眼底的傑作,自顧的繼續說道:

“以同類的血肉養育起來的人類。這樣的怪物,我真的是前所未聞啊。哈哈…”

同類的…血…跟肉?等一下…他說的怪物是?

“等…哈啊…痛…”剛剛開始生硬的裡面被猛然進入,結合處的淫水不消數秒便開始重新流淌。

我當然知道這身體的渴求只有Vanitas才能滿足,可是這並不是我所真正想要的。

_–最初大概是因為一頭與村子裡人們格格不入的金髮?還是因為大人們口中所說這個跟妖精相似的臉孔和名字?_

_不,也有可能是因為爸爸和媽媽比較喜歡我還沒出生的弟弟或者妹妹吧?_

_“_ _壞孩子就會被森林裡的魔物吃掉了哦。”大人們都是這樣告訴孩子的。_

_“_ _魔物是什麼?”不知名的孩子問着。_

_“_ _就是……啊。哈哈…”我聽不到那大人對孩子說的話,可是自從那次之後,那孩子就沒再來跟我一起看繪本了…_

_是因為我是壞孩子嗎?我如此的責問自己。–_

又一次的噴發,把腔內流失的東西再重新充填進去。粗重的喘息在我的臉頰間來回過往,猙獰目眶中的幼小男孩咬緊了唇瓣,生理淚流下時,迎來高潮的快感把我還在整合當中的記憶沖散到觸碰不到的他方。

“啊呀……不要……”

“真可惡…不是嗎…吶,怪物,那些曾經爬到這床上的人們,他們最後都怎樣了?想知道了嗎?”

從話語中出來的惡寒令我想要搖頭拒絕都辦不到,心中升起那不好的預感,停不下來的假想…

“全~部…全部都在…這裡…”惡魔的指尖輕輕碰上那被受血絲滋潤的下唇。

這是…什麼意思?我就是把孩子吃掉的怪物…?

焦點丟失的視野伴隨重心轉移,我的上身被裸裎在房間裡的微光之中,下身沒入的部份瞬間被挺到最深處。酸痛的雷電令我不可選擇地倒在他的胸懷裡,我在那幾乎沒有停止過的性愛當中差點就要像以前一般虛脫過去。

不想清醒過來,連自己是什麼也想要直接拋諸腦後。

我想,或許當天被魔族之歌所迷惑的人類男孩,從來也沒有真正離開過這片吃人的森林。

軟攤依附在Vanitas上面的我只管任由對方繼續掌舵,駛進波濤洶湧的深淵之中。抓住渾臀的手順勢拍打起來,稍微張開的口以他的眼中所見,即如同索吻。

呼吸之中全是曖昧的空氣,他正在跟我接吻着,明明該早就是已麻木無感的強吻才對…

還是說他的力量依然在操縱着我?

_–“那個…真的可以吃嗎?” _

_“嗯。快吃點吧,你也快餓壞了吧?”–_

這是為何?那時候,我倆的聲音在頭腦中被重新回憶起來。

對呢…明明把人類孩子的肉分給怪物的人,就是我。做出如此惡事的我,果然也是他們口中所說的怪物,妖魔,壞孩子。

就算已經閉上眼,也感覺到頸項間Vanitas的獠牙。這就是壞孩子的下場:

_成為魔物的食糧。_

幼小的我曾經想要知道,在森林和村落的外面有着一個如何廣闊的世界。連仰望天空也只是一種奢侈,何況是未知的歌聲和比白日藍天還要深邃的滿天星河?

“Vanitas…把我…吧…”

「他」並不在,從來也只有Vanitas而已。


End file.
